Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery system, and in particular, to an electrical system with replaceable batteries.
Related Art
Batteries for common electrical devices are generally classified into two types:
1. non-removable batteries, for example, some cell phone batteries; and
2. removable batteries, for example, a quick-replaceable battery for an all-electric vehicle or an all-electric bus that requires a dedicated battery-replacing station to provide a dedicated tool for battery replacement.
Moreover, generally, a device with a battery, especially a device with a large-capacity battery, necessarily has a problem that the battery is excessively large and excessively heavy. Batteries of many large devices, such as all-electric vehicles, all-electric buses, large hybrid power systems, and large energy storage systems, may be designed to be non-removable, or be designed to be mechanically removable by a dedicated removing tool.
Such design greatly hinders people's usage.